suprise
by baby rush 0131
Summary: James leaves Carlos Valentine at home. Not good at summary please read you will like better than summary. Kogan/jarlos mostly jarlos.


warning: none really. Kogan/jarlos valentines day. Review and let me know what you think. Story is kinda short.

So as we all know its valentines day. I don't know if I'm overreacting but I knew my boyfriend wasn't getting me anything for valentines but when I got to school (high school) I started to get a little I don't know not sad but something else just don't know the word and you know the day went on he gave me candy that was given to him in his classes and today was my friend emilys birthday and she had this huge lion and I loved it. So you know ever since after holding that lion I have been sad and then everyone can tell something is wrong but I knew I wasn't getting anything because my boyfriend didn't have moneybhis family not that rich but not poor. We have been together 1 year and 2 weeks. I don't know why I got sad but it leaded tobus having a fight at the end of the day because he kept saying I was sad but ibwasnt I just didn't know the word. At the end of the day I was just done with valentines altogether, I knew what was happening just don't know why I reacted like this. And before anyone says I am not materialistic I didn't want anything anyway. But this is a story about valentines day for jarlos/kogan. Sorry for the going on and on about my problems. But thanks for listening if you readb the whole thing. Enjoy

James diamond arrives at school and sits in the lunchroom. Then walks in Kendall

"you got Logan a valentines, how sweet." said james

"oh yeah, where is your valentine for Carlos," said Kendall.

"its on my dresser" said a careless James.

at that moment in walks a happy Logan and Carlos expecting the best valentines from their boyfriends

"happy valentines logie bear" said Kendall handing Logan

"aww thank you kenny," says a teary logan a box of chocolates, bear, and roses.

"just the best for my man", said kendall

"i'm sorry Carlos I left it on my dresser" said James

"oh, its ok, but here I got you this," he says passing James a bear sprayed with James favorite cologne

"aw thanks carlitos" said James "I feel bad now"

"its ok".

"Logan do you want to come with me to get some breakfast", said a little sad Carlos.

"ya"

Carlos and Logan are in the lunchroom and carlosbeyes start to get a little teary.

" i thought he would have remembered".

"aw Carlos" Logan said while hugging his teary eyed friend

Carlos and Logan got some food and exited the lunchroom.

meanwhile James was sitting and watching his boyfriend get more and more sad as time went on. James even tried tobhug him but Carlos wouldn't fall into his embrace. Carlos would occasionally dry his eyes like nothing was wrong but on the inside Carlos was crying not because his boyfriend forgot but becasue he didn't even say happy valentines day, or write jim a little note. Carlos got up to go empty his tray when the fifth most hottest guy in school came up to him and declared Carlos his valentine.

"happy valentines day Carlos I noticed you didn't get anything but I got you a little present." said Chad handing Carlos a rose

" thank you but you didn't have to , I have a boyfriend and I didn't get you anything." said Carlos a little happier than 1 minute ago.

"please keep it, it would mean so much to me" said Chad

" ok thanks", Carlos said and then went to sit back down

" where did you get that," said James demanding an answer.

" Chad gave it to me"

" oh ok" said a worried James.

"how do you feel," said James

"I'm fine,". Said Carlos

" hey everyone its time to go" said a teacher.

as James and Carlos went through the hall James couldn't help but notice how that rose semmed to make Carlos mood a little better.

" give me your bagbso you can open your locker," said James.

Carlos handed James his bag and opened his locker to look up and see a huge teddy bear, roses, and chocolates sitting in his locker. With that Carlos broke down crying in James arms.

"thank you Jamie" cried Carlos

"happy valentines day baby" said James satisfied with himself.

"aww look Kendall James didn't forget," said Logan.

after Carlos let go of James, James kissed him passionetly on the lips.

LATER THAT NIGHT

James and Carlos were laying in bed cuddling watching a romantic movie. Well not exactly watching James and Carlos were in a passionate make out session. Things started getting heated but before anything went to far they pulled back and Carlos layed his head on James chest. Carlos soon drifted off to sleep thinking about how he had the most romantic boyfriend in the world that is full of suprises. After he got all the things from James he soon forgot the rose that was given to him by Chad. James and Carlos went the rest of the night sleeping and cuddling in bed making this the best valentines day.

thank you for reading review and let me know and also thanks for listening up there. Hope everyone has a wonderful valentines day.


End file.
